Console Mod by DreamcastGirl0101
Please Do not Edit this Page without Permission of DreamcastGirl0101. If it is a Minor edit, Like for Spelling mistakes or Any other Typo, then Please Go right Ahead. Thank you! Info The Yandere Simulator Console mod ''is a Mod by DreamcastGirl0101, and It Replaces Students with Console Humanoids that Attend High School. But You are STILL Ayano, Unless you Use the character select. What Changed * Characters (Almost all of them) * All Dialogue Changed. * Added Myself (Dreamcast) As an Easter egg. * Cutscenes * Friendship and Betrayal Added * New Characters * Personas * Tasks * New Cutscenes * New Places * New Secrets and Hidden Easter Eggs Story Ayano Your name is Ayano Aishi (Unless you use the Character Select.) You are an Exchange student at Console/Crystal (Depends on the Class) Major High school for '''Advanced '''Students of the Console Species. Or Just, Console/Crystal High. The good news is, Senpai is ALSO an Exchange Student there! The Bad news: There are Students. EVERYWHERE. The Hallways are Covered in Students, The CLASSROOMS are Covered with Students, EVEN THE ROOF!!! Even worse, A LOT of the Students there have Self Defense that is REALLY STRONG. The Worst thing: 97% Of the students LIKE SENPAI AS MUCH AS YOU DO!!! What you are Supposed to do is, Befriend as many Consoles as you can, and If You can, or want, BETRAY THEM, HOWEVER YOU CAN. Good luck! ''Also, If You're Not Aishi, then I'll Give THAT Information Later. Dreamcast Your Name is Dreamcast Orangeheart. You Came Back from your Exchange Student Program at Akademi High. You met a Group of guys in Black over there, Threatening you to give them Money or her Brother Dies. Those guys are Henchmen for Sakurai HQ. (Replacing the Yakuza.) It’s a Company who’s Raising Money for ”Bad Reasons.” Or at least that’s what The Entire School Thinks. Nobody Really knows. But when Dreamcast was Little, she was at the Sakurai tree when Her Mother and Sister Died. More about That story Here. The '''SAKURAI TREE. '''That Name sounds FAMILIAR, DOESN'T IT?! Yes. In Mission Mode, Sakurai, the Child of the Sakurai HQ CEO, Will Join this school. (Replaces Nemesis.) In mission mode to Avenge your Parents and Sister, You must KILL Sakurai. Another Piece of Info: There is another Headquarters Rivaling Sakurai HQ. One called Mayumi HQ. Modes Story Mode Story Mode is where everyone has Something going on that you can help them with, which leads to a story. WIP Regular Mode It just feels like the normal Yandere simulator. Nothing much. Mission Mode Mission Mode is where you try to kill Sakurai, Who Replaces the Nemesis. WIP VN Mode When you talk to someone, it makes a Visual Novel Session. WIP Sakurai Enhanced Mode When it is Sakurai Enhanced mode, The Color theme will be the same as the Wiki, and The Rival's Uniforms' Color will turn from White, Blue and Red, to Black, Magenta, and Pink. WIP The Black outline on the charcacters will be removed, and Sakurai will attend. WIP Regular Class Mode It just feels like the normal Yandere simulator, Such as the Regular Mode. WIP High Class Mode This is where the 'Console' In Console High School gets Replaced by "Crystal." and The Black Outline is Turned off, and also where The Graphics are very Fancy. You can change these settings, Just in case of Lag. The Clock will turn from a Rich Quartz Clock to a Colorful Expensive Crystal Clock. And, the clock will be 10 times Bigger. The school's Outer color will be Grey, and the Sky will be Beautiful. Shineki Town will now be accessible. The Brightness will be at 75, While the Regular one is 45. Final Mode Notice: This is Not actually a MODE, But a Part in the Mod. It's Unavoidable. At This Part, There will be a War. 97% Of the School's Population will Die, and You, Dreamcast, Her Brother, Xbox 360, PS4 and Nintendo Switch are the only ones Left. By then, You'll Have to kill all of the Enemies. (Spoiler) Once you kill them all, You can Reset everything, Everyone is Alive, (Except your Rivals) And you get the Happy Ending.Category:Mods Category:Needs Help __FORCETOC__